Just A Wish
by OppositeCats
Summary: A few hundred years after the war, in a small town, live a lone man with his cat in a library he kept. What secret does he hides behind his smile? A newcomer in the town will reveal it soon. Yullen


I was originally created this for my OCs, when I saw that somehow the characters fit the ones in DGM so well... Must be because watching it all day yesterday. So here it is.

**Disclaimer : **No, I don't own DGM. I own my OC though.

**Warning : **Swearings, OOCness, especially for Kanda and the 14th.

* * *

><p>It's still three in the morning.<p>

A man in his twenties startled his cat with his sudden wake up. As he touched his face, he could feel that tears have completely soaked him. He sighed and grabbed the blanket to erase the spilled tears. His cat mewled at him softly as if it wanted to ask what was wrong with him.

"It is time," he said to his black cat. He sent his furry partner a tired smile.

The smile was replied by a deep stare of the glowing yellow eyes of the cat.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Mana's Bookstore," he greeted whoever it is that entered his shop warmly like usual. "May I help you?"<p>

"Uhm, I wanna ask where is the book section that contains things about wars and weapons and stuff..." the person in front of him said nervously.

He smiled at the teenager in front of him. "But of course. Follow me."

As they reached the said part of the bookstore, the store owner asked, "So may I ask why do you need such book like these? Is it for your history homework?"

"Nah, my brother likes to read it," he said, waving his hand. "He's kind of... Sadistic."

The owner couldn't help but raised an eyebrow at this. "Really? Sounds like someone I knew..." he glanced at the cat which was sitting on his desk, which is now glaring at him.

But the kid seems to be oblivious about this. Rather, he looked a bit amused. "Wow, really? I couldn't picture the two of them meet each other... That could be a disaster!"

"Certainly!" the man snickered despite the hot feeling he got from the glare that his cat gave to him. "But why are you the one who buy it? Why doesn't your brother buy it herself?"

"Uhm, I kinda... lose to a bet," the other grinned sheepishly. "And he told me to buy every books that contains things about wars and weapons that he doesn't have. The problem is..." He took a worried look to his surroundings. "...I think he doesn't have many books in here. I don't know why though, since he seemed to have a complete collection about those stuff. And I don't have money that much!"

The man chuckled at his panic expression. "It's okay, you don't have to pay."

"Eeeh? Why?"

"I didn't create this bookstore for money, I wanted to spread all the knowledge I knew to the world," he told him wisely. "And as long as I know where my books are, I don't have any reason to not give them to you."

"In that case, you can come to my house! I'm new here, you know!" the boy said cheerily. "Then you'll know for sure where your books will be placed! No worries, my brother always took great care of his books!"

"You... just want an extra hand to help you bring the books back, don't you?"

"Eheh, how did you know that?" the teen laughed sheepishly, scratching his head.

"Well, I don't mind though," the man smiled. "Can I bring my cat along? I'm sure he's going to be happy to see your brother."

"Sure!" the boy grinned. "Oh yeah! I haven't told you my name! I'm Mex, Mexier Catterious. Nice to meetcha!"

"My name is Allen Walker. It's a pleasure to meet you," he introduced with a smile. "Then, shall we go?"

The boy nodded cheerily and began to collect the books he's going to give to his brother.

* * *

><p>"Kanda! I'm baaaack!" the boy shouted after releasing his grip on the basket that contains books with a tired huff. "Your books are here! And it's so freaking many and heavy that I have to force the owner to help me bring them!"<p>

"I heard you just fine, you imbecile. I'm coming!"

"Ah," Allen showed a surprised expression after hearing the voice, which was copied by his cat which was sitting on his shoulder. "Could it be...?"

"Yo," Mex's brother greeted when he finally reached their spot. And as soon as his blue eyes met Allen's silver ones, the two of them both freezed. The newcomer is the one who regained his composure first. "You... had the same eyes as this place's ruler's eyes."

That comment snapped Allen back. He smiled mysteriously at him. "Well, you looked a lot like someone I knew in the past."

"Oh, the one who's sadistic like him, right?" Mex chimed in, pointing his finger at his brother.

"Yes, they do have the same black hair," the white haired man sighed at this. "I wonder if all sadistic people looked same... That would be creepy." This statement received a glare from the raven haired man and a scratch from his own cat. "Ow, Neah! That hurts!"

The cat growled at his master before jumped from his spot on his shoulder and walked to Mex's brother, Kanda. There, on Kanda's feet, Neah sat and looked up at Kanda with calculating eyes.

"Anyway, I haven't introduced myself, have I?" Allen smiled despite the scar he has on his jaw, property of Neah. "My name is Allen Walker. Nice to meet you."

"Yuu Kanda," the man replied, eyeing the strange black cat on his on his feet. Then he moved his attention to the books beside his brother and his guest. "Those are my books? I thought I've told you to buy books I don't have, Mex."

"I do!" Mex protested. "It's just that this person's bookstore is reeeaaally big and there're so many that includes war that you don't have! I've checked the list, you know!"

The man's face clearly said that he doesn't believe anything that his brother has said. He shooed the black cat from his feet and began to check his orders. After a few rustle, his unbelieving face changed into a shocked one.

"This is... A history book about a city in the west..." he glanced suspiciously at the bookstore owner. "That city should have gone without a trace, which means this book shouldn't exist anymore. And this one too. It should have gone in fire years ago. How could you have it?"

"I have my own reference," Allen answered shortly, not offering any explanation. He seemed a bit... surprised of Kanda's name, Kanda noted, deciding that he'll investigate this later.

"And there's at least ten books about the war that happens hundreds years ago, the Exorcist War," Kanda said as he checked a book. "And it's written by the same person, Lord Noah. Isn't that this place's ruler?"

"This place is now ruled by Lord Noah the fourteenth, that's Lord Noah the first who wrote that," Allen informed him. "Lord Noah the first himself said that he's involved in that war."

"Is that so...?" Kanda mused aloud, checking another book.

"You should read that book, it's pretty interesting," Allen said with a smile. "Should we place these books on the shelf?"

"I can do it later," Kanda said, placing the book he had checked and then stood before him. "Thank you for helping Mex brought these here. You can go now."

"Kanda! We should be nice to people! He had helped! You should ask him to drink a tea or something!" Mex scolded his brother.

"No, it's alright," Allen cut him off. "It's time for me to go, anyway. Oh right, an advice for you two; never goes out after six in the twilight. This area could be dangerous."

"There are bad people, right? We can handle that!" Mex replied proudly.

Allen only smiled at him. "It's still better for you to obey my advice. Well then, off we go. Come on Neah."

And with that, the mysterious white haired man disappeared with his equally mysterious cat.

* * *

><p>Like it? Hate it? Please tell me!<p>

-Rie G.


End file.
